Undying Love
by Firedemon7703
Summary: It’s been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He’s thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?
1. Fate Set Into Motion

**Title**- Undying Love  
**Summery**- It's been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He's thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?

**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, Karin x Toshiro in later chapters  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **BLEACH** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self

**Chapter 1-Fate set into Motion**

**Flashback**

"Hey kid!" Karin yelled looking at a white-haired boy leaning against the fence talking on a cell phone. "Kid! Hey, I'm talking to you." She walked up to Hitsugaya and shoved him.

"What!" he answered sarcastically.

"Do you know how to play soccer?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well," Karin looked round at her team mates, "we have been challenged by the high-school students to a game of soccer on Saturday and we…well I would like you to play with us." Toshiro looked at her and smiled. "I'm really busy, but I might come. If I'm there, I'm there. If I'm not then I'm not." Karin looked shocked that he gave her an indirect answer. She snickered, smiled at Toshiro and walked off with her team mates.

End Flashback

"Captain, Captain Toshiro?" Masamoto tried to get her captain's attention. Seeing that she was failing she said the first thing that came to mind. "Captain, Kira wants you to be his best man in our wedding."

"WHAT!" Toshiro snapped back into reality in a flash. "You guys are getting married. Since when? Is that even allowed in the soul society?"

"Calm down Captain!" Masamoto laughed at her captain's fast reaction. "I was just joking. What were you daydreaming about anyway's?"

"Nothing! I wasn't daydreaming I was just thinking." Toshiro blushed then turned towards the window. "Was there something you wanted, or were you just bugging me for no reason?"

"Well you see captain, we have been assigned as the next squad to go to the human world. Remember, to watch over Karakura Town for a while, aren't you excited? We'll get to see our old friends and we can go shopping!" Masamoto jumped up and down because that was the real reason of why she was so excited.

"Masamoto, you are not going on a shopping spree like when we were watching the town from the arrancars. We are going to do our job this time." Chuckling at Masamoto's shocked expression, Toshiro added a faint, "Fine I'll let you off for one maybe two shopping breaks." Masamoto began to jump up and down, then she ran off to pack, kissing Toshiro on the forehead as she hopped along.

"So it's finally time for me to face her again. I wonder how much she's changed in the last few years." Toshiro contemplated with himself while he thought it over.

A/N- So what did you think. This is my first Karin/Hitsugaya fic. I know this chapter is short but I can update quickly this time I hope. For all of the readers that are mad at me for not updating my Uryû/Ichigo fic I will be I just moved into a new apartment and my comp is not set up yet. Once it is you all can expect an update. Love all my fans. Please R&R I need all the reviews I can get. I'm sorry for the errors I said screw it to my editor so if there is a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes I'm sorry.

Amanda RenjiXIchigo


	2. Reunited

**Title**- Undying Love  
**Summery**- It's been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He's thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, Karin x Toshiro in later chapters  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **BLEACH** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self, Characters are sometimes out of character.

**Chapter 2 - Reunited**

Toshiro watched the gate closing behind him, Masamoto, and Ikkaku. He felt very awkward being back in the town where the love of his life resides. Karin had no idea that he was coming back into town, but as soon as the gate closed she felt a familiar reistu in the pit of her stomach. _"Could it really be him? He said he didn't know when he would be coming back. I figured he would have been back before now. I wonder why he's here."_ Karin thought this to herself all day, waiting for school to let out so she could go find out herself.

Toshiro on the other hand was watching Karin's school form the top of a near-by building. Masamoto would appear every now and then with her and Ikkaku's updates from their own post. She questioned his choice of location many times but after many repeats of, "I don't know, this place feels different," she gave up. She had totally forgotten about her captain and Ichigo's sister's friendship. Toshiro was glad for that because that meant that he could at least watch over her without any awkward questions or accusations. He was happy just to be alone, he also knew that she probably felt them there. She was always better at detecting spiritual beings than her brother. He also knew that if that were the case she would come looking for him as soon as school let out. He was waiting for that. Masamoto checked in once again at 2:30 p.m. this time Toshiro told her that he was taking the night off and not to bother him unless it was an absolute emergency.

"Ohh, captain. What are you going to do?" Masamoto said teasingly.

"NOTHING! If you continue to pester me about it, you will not be allowed to go shopping. Now piss off!" Toshiro shunpo'd to a building closer to the school, leaving Masamoto utterly confused. She shook her head at her captain and headed back to her post with a bedazzled look on her face.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice," Karin said, scaring Toshiro. "Yay, I finally scared you instead of you usually scaring me."

"Karin, how did you get up here so fast? I sensed your presence down on the ground after school let out, I was only yelling at Masamoto for a minute after the doors opened. You would have to like fly up here." He looked very confused.

Karin giggled, "Well, Ichigo taught me a couple tricks before he went off with Renji to the Soul Society last year. What you didn't think I could learn any of the shinigami traits without being a full fledged shinigami?"

"No, I'm just surprised you could learn it so quickly. Some shinigami take years before learning how to shunpo. What else did he teach you?"

"Well wait until a hollow show's up and you'll see. It's not really shunpo." Karin looked down at her schoolyard, Toshiro could tell something was bugging her. When he questioned her she burst out into tears, this was a great surprise because Karin never cries.

"You left…sniff, sniff… you didn't say good-bye. Then Ichigo acted like he didn't know anything about why you left." Karin had stopped sobbing and now her anger was beginning to grow. "Then Ichigo ran off with Renji without even saying good-bye or telling when he was coming back. It's not like I want to talk to the old bag at home about my powers, hollows, or my feelings towards yo… never mind. I can't talk to Yuzu about it because I know that she's a little envious because she cant see spirits, I don't want her to hate em anymore than she already does." She began to calm down. She sat on the edge of the building. Toshiro sat beside her. He felt bad for not sending messages to her while he was gone. He shuddered as he thought of Karin looking out her window at night, her heart broken, longing for answers. Noticing the shudder Karin turned towards Toshiro and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew she had made her point and it had really affected him.

"Karin, I am so sorry. If I knew it would have bothered you this much than I would have done something. I never knew…" Toshiro shrugged Karin off his shoulder and walked over to a tree just off the side of the building. He looked up at the setting sun. He was glad to find out she cared this much, but it hurt him to know that he was a source of her pain.

Karin stood up and walked towards Toshiro, she looked him in the eye and took his hands into her own. "Toshiro, I'm not blaming you. I love you." She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

A/N- Ha-ha cliffy. Well what did you think? Reviews anyone. Please your thoughts give me the courage to continue on. (cheesy eh. Ya I know) My computer will be hooked up on the 22nd or the 23 of this month so I will be updating even faster soon. I will not update if I don't get any reviews. So please don't pull me down. Thank you all.  
Amanda Karin+Toshiro


	3. Karin's Power

**Title**- Undying Love  
**Summery**- It's been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He's thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, Karin x Toshiro in later chapters  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **BLEACH** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self, Characters are sometimes out of character.

**Chapter 3 - Karin's Power**

When Karin released Toshiro he had a look of utter amazement upon his face. Karin giggled, "Weren't expecting that were you?" When Toshiro continued to look at her and not speak she began to worry. "Didn't you like that? Isn't that why you yelled at Masamoto to leave you alone tonight?"

" Like that? I never knew you cared!" Toshiro grabbed her and passionately kissed her. Both of them were so locked in the passionate kiss that they didn't notice Masamoto rush up behind them. After it was too late Toshiro felt Masamoto's presence.

"Masamoto! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me the fuck alone, unless it was a dire emergency!" While Toshiro was yelling, Karin had floated to the top of the tree they had been standing under. While starring into the distance she saw the reason Masamoto was there.

Masamoto had tried continuously to interrupt her captain's ranting. Karin jumped down form the tree and landed in-between the two bickering shinigami. She looked round at Masamoto and winked, she then turned to Toshiro and placed her hand over his still raving mouth. "Toshiro, shut up. She does have a good reason. If you would just shut up and focus you will see we have a major problem." Toshiro listened but did not calm down. Once he did concentrate he sensed menos Grande.

"Wow, first night here and there are already five menos Grande." Toshiro was beginning to calm down, which was good because now he was easy to talk to.

"Captain, there were eight of them but I killed one before I came to get you. I guess Ikkaku is having fun. We really should get back to him before he gets to hurt. Do yo want me to drop this child off at home before we go?" Masamoto still couldn't place where she had seen Karin before.

"Child? Who the fuck are you calling child? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Karin was the one yelling and getting mad now.

Toshiro was struggling to hold in the laughter and was failing miserably. "Are we going to go or are we going to let Ikkaku continue fighting, knocking them off one by one. Look, there goes another one." He burst out laughing at the disappearance of one of the hollows. "Let's go already."

Both Masamoto and Toshiro began to shunpo towards the hollows and their fellow shinigami. Karin held back to give them a head start. She had to show what Ichigo had taught her.

"Captain, who was that little brat that you were kissing and why was she so eager to follow us and fight the hollows?" Masamoto questioned as they ran.

"Would you quit talking about me behind my back!" Karin was now running backwards facing Masamoto. Toshiro burst out laughing.

"You still don't recognize her Masamoto. Wow, I thought I was growing old. Listen to her attitude, who does she remind you of." Toshiro had stifled down to a silent giggle, he winked at Karin.

"Well she sort of reminds me of Renji after he came home from Urahara's before Ichigo came to live with him." Masamoto had a look on her face like she was going through memories trying to place Karin.

"Anyone else come to mind?" Karin was practically floating off the ground. She wasn't even touching to kick off again. Toshiro was very impressed. He was really beginning to wonder what other skills she had learned.

"Well your cockiness reminds me of captain Toshiro," Toshiro slapped her. "Ouch! You remind me of Ichigo a little bit." Masamoto finally placed where she had met Karin. "I know, you're Ichigo's little sister. The one Chad saved back when Rukia was patrolling the town. The one who pestered my captain to play a game of soccer." They had changed direction and were now heading straight for the hollows.

Karin laughed, "Ding! Ding! Ding! You're right. Bout time you got it right. Didn't you have a huge clue because I can see you even when you're in non-gigai form. Plus apparently I've met your captain before and apparently I made a good impression. Do you want my student card so you'll know who I am?" Toshiro was laughing so hard by now that he missed the building he was supposed to kick off of. He slipped and landed in a pool behind the building.

"Captain are you alright?" Masamoto was rushing to the pool.

Karin floated down to the pool before Masamoto had even kicked off the building. She was laughing her head off. "Nice one Toshiro. You're really pushing me to use my skills aren't you?"

Toshiro had just begun to float back up from the bottom of the pool when he felt a warmth, then he rose out of the pool very quickly. Once the surface of the water was broken Toshiro saw who was making him float. Karin was kneeling next to the pool with her hands out in front of her. A look of concentration upon her face. Toshiro's body slowly floated over to the edge of the pool. Once he landed he noticed that his clothes were completely dry. Very confused he questioned Karin's new skill.

"How did you do that? It's not a shinigami power. I know Ichigo doesn't have that great of a power." Toshiro was slightly frightened at the amount of potential Karin now had. Also of the amount of power she had mastered in such a little amount of time.

"Well as you know Ichigo has never been good at exhorting a certain amount of energy. So he taught me how to harness my energy and place it in my hands. Then Mr. Kisuke gave me special marbles and taught me how to place my power in them to control them whenever I chose to do so. They also shrink to the size of a granule of sand and expand to the size of a soccer ball so I can defeat hollows. Here look." Karin handed Toshiro and Masamoto a couple of marbles each.

"How did you dry Captain Toshiro off then?" Masamoto was trying to place her energy into the marbles but was failing miserably. The look on her face showed that she was straining herself.

"Well, because I have so much energy Mr. Kisuke gave me a lot of marbles. I shrunk them down and spun them around Toshiro so fast it created a tornado. The air pressure dried him off." Karin took back her marbles, as she was doing so she mad a mini tornado in her hand to show. "By shrinking them I can carry more and they don't way a thing.

The three of them kicked off the ground and headed back towards Ikkaku and the hollows. Once they arrived they noticed that only four menos remained.

"What took you so long? I'm the only one doing work and having fun." Noticing Karin Ikkaku greeted, "Oh, hello Karin. How are you?" He raised his eyebrows at Toshiro.

"At least you know who I am. I am doing fine Ikkaku and I saw that look. We will explain everything after these idiots are dealt with." Karin pointed to the last of the menos. Each of the others picked one for themselves. Karin floated up to menos' face. She pulled a handful of sand out of her pocket. It began to grow to the size of five soccer balls. Ikkaku looked utterly amazed at her power but continued on fighting his menos.

Karin let one of her soccer balls float next to her foot. She kicked it towards the hollow's head. It dissolved the hollow's neck in a bright green light. It spun itself around and hit the hollow in the head. Once dissolved Karin began to make a tornado with her sand and her body.

Toshiro was so mesmerized with watching Karin that he totally forgot that he was supposed to be fighting. The hollow swiped his claws towards Toshiro. He didn't move fast enough and was thrown across the park. Four large gashes appeared upon his chest.. Toshiro blacked out. Karin noticed this and freaked. She held her hand up and used her energy to propel three soccer balls into the remaining hollows. They all vanished in a flash of crimson light. She floated down to Toshiro's side.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Ikkaku and Masamoto said in unison. "Oh no! Captain Hitsugaya. What happened?"

A/N- Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I hope you are enjoying the story. Oh no it killed me to hurt Hitsugaya. I'm serious it really did. I wonder what's going to happen next. Guess you will have to wait. Please R&R it is greatly appreciated.  
Amanda Uryû+Ichigo


	4. Unexpected Accident

**Title**- Undying Love  
**Summery**- It's been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He's thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, Karin x Toshiro in later chapters  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **BLEACH** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self, Characters are sometimes out of character.

**Chapter 4 - Unexpected Accident**

The blood was flowing extremely fast. Karin sprinkled some of her sand into the wounds. The blood flow slowed. Tears began to fall from Karin's eyes. _"Its all my fault. If I hadn't of come he wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

"Don't go blaming yourself Karin It was none of our faults." Masamoto said, looking like she was also on the verge of tears. It was like she had read Karin's mind. "What can I do? Who do you need to help him?"

"Well Urahara Shoten's not far from here. We can take him there, but someone has to go an get my dad. I can't leave Toshiro's side. I'm not strong enough to concentrate on stopping the blood and finding my dad." Karin's tears had ceased but she still looked like she could burst anytime.

"Masamoto, send out two hell butterflies. One to Kisuke and an urgent one to Mr. Kurosaki. Inform Kisuke that we have an emergency and we will be needing a clean and sterile equipment." Masamoto looked at Ikkaku slightly confused for being addressed like a sub-ordinate, but she nodded and completed the tasks anyway. Ikkaku bent down and kneeled next to Karin. "Karin, do you want e to carry him to Urahara's or do you want me to go get him to come here?"

"No, I'll carry him." Karin sprinkled some more crystals beside the body. As she did the body slowly rose. "I'll meet you guys at Mr. Kisuke's shop. Go find my dad and rush him there." Karin faced Masamoto. "Please don't say anything to him about what happened earlier. I don't think I can handle him pestering me right now." She gave them both a pleading look and a nod. Then she floated away with Toshiro floaing just ahead of her. In seconds she had disappeared.

Once landed, Urahara ran out of the shop. "Here, bring him in here. Orihime's here she can help closed the wounds. She might even be able to heal him so we might not need your father. I should have something for the pain." Karin floated Toshiro into the back of the shop and laid him down on the couch. Urahara was scrounging around for the right potion bottle. Orihime sent her fairies to start closing the wounds. Karin pulled her crystals from the wounds then fell to her knees. She began to cry. Urahara bent down beside her and attempted to comfort her.

After she had calmed down Masamoto, Ikkaku and Isshin ran in. Isshin, being the stupid father that he is, ran straight to Karin's side and glomped her. "oh my poor baby, what's wrong? You're all covered in blood, are you hurt? Talk to me."

Karin punched him in the face. "You idiot, I'm not hurt. Look around, Toshiro, I mean Captain Hitsugaya is the one that's hurt not me. Go help him"

"Actually," Orihime piped in, "he should be fine in a couple minutes. The fairies have learned to work really fast since we came back from the Soul Society. There were a lot of wounds in those days and they needed to be healed fast so we trained and practised." Karin pushed her father off of her and ran to Toshiro's side.

"Karin," Urahara started, "the drug I gave him will keep him sedated. He might not wake up till tomorrow morning." He handed her a chair and a blanket. "You're more than welcome to stay here tonight. All of you." He looked at Masamoto, Ikkaku and Orihime. He did not however look at Isshin. He knew that Karin had not told her father about her friendship with the shinigami's. "The more the merrier."

"Dad," Karin looked and faced her father, "I want you to go home Yuzu will be worried. I'm going to stay here. I'll help these shinigami to patrol now that they are down in number." Karin was thinking of any excuse she could think of to get he father to go home.

"Wait, before you leave Isshin. Lets all have a glass of sake to calm our nerves. We've had a trying day." Urahara grabbed a bottle and nine glasses out of the cupboard. He poured and handed everyone a glass, including Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Karin and Orihime. He, Masamoto, Ikkaku, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Isshin downed their glasses in one gulp. Karin just sipped hers. The fairies that weren't healing Toshiro drank Orihime's glass.

After ten minutes of constant persuasion, four promises from Kisuke and Karin, and three more glasses of sake Isshin finally headed home. Masamoto and Ikkaku, knowing that it was just an excuse went to patrol leaving Karin sitting beside Toshiro's body. She was curled up in the blanket that covered both her and Toshiro. Orihime had crawled into bed in one of the shop's many spare bedroom. Urahara stayed up watching Karin until her head finally fell onto Toshiro's chest, signalling that she was finally fell asleep.

"Cute kid," Urahara shook his head as he left the room. "She doesn't know what she's getting into."

A/N- I am sorry to all of my readers who are reading "Needed to tell you I cared" I will get back to that story i just have no inspiration. If any of you have any Ideas for it please private message me or email me(look on my profile) Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I hope you are enjoying the story. I again appoligize for hurting Toshiro. I love him so. I has a future to it. I promise. I wonder what's going to happen next. Guess you will have to wait. Please R&R It is greatly appreciated.  
Amanda Urahara+Isshin


	5. Karin's Guilt

**Title**- Undying Love  
**Summery**- It's been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He's thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, Karin x Toshiro in later chapters  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **BLEACH** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self, Characters are sometimes out of character.

**Chapter 5 - Karin's Guilt**

When Toshiro woke up it felt like he had the weight of the world on his chest. He looked down and saw Karin passed out with her head lying upon him. He also noticed that he was wrapped in bandages. _"What happened?"_ He looked around the room._ "Where am I?"_

Feeling the movement beneath her Karin awoke. "Toshiro! I thought you'd never wake up." Karin began to cry as she squeezed him like she would never let go.

"Karin, its okay. I'm okay." Toshiro lifted her head and planted a kiss on her lips. She hiccuped, she was still sobbing but there were no longer any tears. "Karin, what happened? Where are we? All I remember was us going to fight the menos, then I was watching you, then … I don't remember."

"See I told them it was all my fault. If you hadn't been watching me, then you would have been paying attention to the hollow you were supposed to be fighting, then he wouldn't have cut you." She had begun to cry again.

"But Karin, I'm not cut open. At least I don't feel like it." Toshiro lifted the blanket to look at his bandaged chest.

"That's only because I rushed you here and luckily Orihime was training and she closed your wounds, then Urahara gave you this elixir that made your wounds glow purple. With the help of the fairies, the elixir healed your wounds."

"So you saved me! But we were like ten minutes from here, how did you get here without me bleeding out?" He looked at her with utter confusion.

"Well," Karin looked ashamed at what she was going to say, "I used my energy crystals to block the blood from rushing out of your wounds, then I flew the both of us as fast as I could."

"Look who's finally awake." Urahara and Orihime had just walked into the room. "How do you feel Captain Hitsugaya? Does your chest hurt? Would you like some sake?" Urahara looked overjoyed that his guests were finally awake.

"I feel fine thanks. My chest feels fine. I guess one glass of sake wouldn't hurt." Urahara pranced off to his alcohol cupboard. He came back with three glasses and a large bottle. Toshiro looked as he pranced in. "Where, may I ask, are Masamoto and Ikkaku?"

"Ikkaku just left to relieve Masamoto from her post. She should be here any minute." Just as Urahara had finished pouring the sake, the door burst open.

"Oh captain, I'm so glad you're okay. Of course I knew you would be." She hugged her captain then turned towards Karin. "If it hadn't been for you Karin, he probably wouldn't have made it. The way you sprinkled your crystals in the wound to stop the bleeding. Then your fast thinking to get him here and to get your dad, even though we didn't need him. Oh thank you." She grabbed Karin and squeezed her tight.

Karin screamed, "Would you guys quit thanking me! If I wasn't showing off and distracting him, Toshiro never would have gotten in this mess. Why don't you blame me!?" Karin ran out of the shop crying and angry.

A/N- So what did you think of that. I hope you liked it because I love writing it for you. Thank you for all you readers that reviewed. I enjoy reading them and taking them into consideration. The Updates will get slower soon because I have to study for midterms. But if i have my way i will be up and running as soon as possible. This will probably be a long story with a couple twists and maybe mention of mpreg. I havn't really decided yet. If u have any Ideas, review, private message or email me. or 


	6. Tatsuki's Advice

**Title**- Undying Love.  
**Summery** -It's been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He's thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, Karin x Toshiro in later chapters, Possible Renji X Ichigo action, Mention of Tatsuki+Yoruichi, and Orihime+Uryû.  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **BLEACH** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self, Characters are sometimes out of character.

**Chapter 6- Tatsuki's Advice**

Karin floated above the buildings for a good ten minutes before she decided to land. She landed on top of Tatsuki's building with a "THUD!" Tatsuki shoved her head out her window. "Who's up there?" Karin contemplated with herself before answering.

"Sorry Tatsuki, I didn't mean to make so much noise." Karin looked over the side of the building at her brothers' friend below.

"Karin, how did you get up there? Is there something wrong?" Tatsuki was squinting up at her due to the sun being in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess there is. Can we talk about it? At least you I can trust. Hold out your hand and catch these marbles. Place them in a circle and don't move. I'll bring you up here. Don't panic I wont drop you." Karin dropped five marbles down into Tatsuki's hand.

Tatsuki did as she was told. She placed the marbles in a circle. Karin concentrated; slowly Tatsuki began to rise off of the floor, she rose out her window. Karin continued to raise Tatsuki until she could touch the rooftop. She stepped down and sat on the roof.

"Uh, Karin? What the hell was that? How did you do that?" Tatsuki was freaking out, she had never been lifted out her window and not fallen twenty stories to the ground.

"Tatsuki I told you I wasn't going to hurt you didn't I." Karin looked ashamed that she had hurt someone else. She turned away and walked to the opposite side of the building.

"Karin, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to floating twenty stories above the ground." Tatsuki got up and walked over to Karin. "So kido, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Well I got out of school and felt Toshiro Hitsugaya's spiritual energy. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Tatsuki nodded. "Well he came into town and he was off duty, so I went to go see him. Then I got mad at him for leaving. Then I got mad at Ichigo for leaving and not saying good-bye. Then I cried." Tatsuki raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I know, but I did. Then I made him feel bad and he walked away from me. Then I ran to catch up with him. Then I kissed him."

Tatsuki leaned back and laughed. "Aww, that would have been so cute you guys are like the same size." Karin gave her a dirty look. "Ok sorry. Please continue."

"Then his lieutenant came and Toshiro got all mad at her because she wasn't supposed to bother him. Then I explained to him that there were five strong hollows that needed to be destroyed. Masamoto didn't recognise me so we bugged her and bugged her until she guessed right. Then when she finally did get it I made Toshiro laugh so hard that he missed where he was going and landed in a pool. After we got him out and dried off we finally got to the park where the hollows were. Then, because I was showing off, and because Toshiro was watching me instead of fighting the hollow, he got four large gashes in his chest. I rushed him to Mr. Kisuke's shop, where Orihime healed him. Everyone thinks I'm a hero, but I was the cause of all the trouble." Karin began to sniffle.

"Karin I understand how you think it's your fault, but if you hadn't of gotten him to Urahara's he might not have made it. It was his stupid choice to watch you instead of fighting. Don't blame yourself. It's as much his fault as it is yours. Actually it's probably more his fault. You didn't force him to watch you. Plus as long as he's okay it's all in the past. What's done is done." Tatsuki could tell she was making a difference, Karin was now smiling.

"I don't get it Tatsuki. How come you always have the answers, you don't even have to be there. You I can trust with secrets like this. Why did you and Ichigo never date? You guys have been good friends since you were four." Karin was expecting a blank stare or laughter but instead she got an answer.

"Well Karin," Tatsuki began thinking back, "before Rukia came along, Ichigo never really looked at girls like that. Then after having to save her and fight her brother. Then to find out that she wasn't even guilty of a crime. Then to top it all off, she wanted to stay in the Soul Society. Ichigo thought girls were too confusing for him. Plus after he fought with Renji those two times he began to see only him. Now they're dating. As for me, I liked him during middle and high school but I wasn't willing to ruin our friendship because I liked him and he didn't like me. He might have felt to uncomfortable around me after that but I guess he could have handled. He always knew that Orihime liked him. Now that she's off with Uryû. Anyway's, in case you haven't heard, I'm bisexual and in a serious relationship with Yoruichi. We're coming up on our six month anniversary." Tatsuki grinned from ear to ear thinking about her lover.

Karin felt a lot better now that she had calmed down. "Well thanks Tatsuki. You've always been easy to talk to." Karin was just about to float off of the building when she heard a little cough behind her.

"Do you think you can put me back in my window? There's no doors to get back into the building through." Karin laughed and apologised. She floated Tatsuki back through her window. "Thanks Karin. Say hello to your brother for me next time you see him." Karin nodded as she floated herself down to the ground below. She had decided that she wanted to walk back to the shop this time.

A/N- So what did you think of that. I hope you liked it because I love writing it for you. Thank you for all you readers that reviewed. I enjoy reading them and I do take them into consideration. The plot is about to thicken so beware.After chapter 7 I will be slowing down because of mid terms and because I have to start those chapters. i've had 1-8 on my comp but it only lets me upload at certain times soo sry.


	7. Karin's Power Explained

**Title**- Undying Love.  
**Summery** -It's been 2 years since the day Karin pestered Hitsugaya to play soccer with her team. He's thought about her every day since then. Will his daydreams come true?  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, Karin x Toshiro in later chapters, Possible Renji X Ichigo action, Mention of Tatsuki+Yoruichi, and Orihime+Uryû.  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **BLEACH** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self, Characters are sometimes out of character.

**Chapter 7- Karin's Power Explained**

By the time Karin had arrived it was well past noon. Urahara Shoten was almost empty, only the regular staff remained. Karin went straight to the room where she and Toshiro had slept the night before. She went and sat on the couch.

Urahara walked in and sat down beside her. "So, how was your chat with Tatsuki? The others have gone out looking for you."

Karin shifted her gaze so she could see the crazy store owner a little better. "If you knew where I was then why didn't you tell the others?"

"Actually, I didn't know until Yoruichi called me saying that Tatsuki had just floated out the window. I told the others you would be back around this time, but they didn't listen to me and went off searching anyway." He looked oddly disappointed that he was right and that they didn't believe him. "I'll let you sleep. You didn't drop until 4 this morning. I'll tell the others you are here. I'll call your dad too, should I tell him that you will be spending the night again?" Karin nodded. When Kisuke had walked away she curled up in the blanket. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

When Karin awoke she heard the voices of her friends behind her. She kept her eyes closed and listened as they spoke. "Do you think we should tell her?" Masamoto looked at her captain hoping he would say no. "She had a very trying day yesterday. She's already mad at us. Do you really want to make it worse."

Toshiro looked round at Karin's motionless form. He could tell by her spiritual pressure that she had awoken. He didn't understand why she was faking to be asleep. "Yeah, we have to tell her. I don't want her to find out some other way, then find out that we knew and didn't tell her. I don't want her any madder at me than she is now." He placed his hand upon Karin's shoulder. "Karin, we have some bad news."

Karin rolled over trying to act as if she had been asleep the whole time. "Huh, something's wrong? What's wrong?" She saw the serious look on his face and quit the act. "Tell me! What is it? What's the bad news?" She sat up straight like a bolt and gave them both a deathly stare.

Toshiro couldn't bear lying to her any longer. He put down his head and softly spoke. "Karin, we just got word that Ichigo is missing." Tears we beginning to form in the corner of Karin's eyes. "He and Renji never came back from their last mission. We fear that the might have been captured by the last remaining Arrancars." She had given him a confused look so he continued on. "Although we destroyed Aizen, Gin and the other head Arrancars during the war, there were a few that stayed hidden so not to get slaughtered. We assigned your brother and Renji to be the ones to track and find out their plans." Toshiro could tell Karin was pissed. Although she had begun to cry, she was now floating cross-legged above the couch. The crystals beneath her were giving off a black and crimson red glow. He placed a hand upon her leg.

She looked down at him, "Why is it always my family?" She floated back down to the couch but the crystals continued to glow. She was angry but she was also scared. Urahara came bouncing into the room with another large bottle of sake. He took one look at the glow she was giving off and freaked. He ran over to her and scooped her up. "Hey! What the hell are you doing" She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip.

"Karin you need to let off some steam and I want to keep my shop. Look at the colour of your energy, it's the same colour of Ichigo's when the hollow within him gets mad." He bounced down a couple of sets of stairs and opened the door to the training room beneath the shop. He shoved her in the door. "Now get as mad as you can. Let all of your anger out." After he had closed the door behind her, the whole shop shook.

Hitsugaya ran down the stairs behind Urahara. "What the hell was that?" Noticing Karin was missing he panicked. "Where's Karin? What caused that explosion? Whose spiritual energy was that?"

Karin came out of the training room laughing and coughing. A cloud of smoke followed her. "Sorry Urahara, I will help to fix that." She looked at Toshiro and blushed.

Urahara snickered. "Let's go see how much damage you caused. Did you beat your brother?"

"Damage? You caused that explosion? But how, why?" Toshiro looked confused. They walked into the training room. Urahara and Karin stopped at the door. Toshiro continued to walk, luckily Karin caught him before he fell into the great hole she had created. There were also three holes in the walls behind and to the sides of the hole. "Holy shit Karin. Why did you do that?" Toshiro was looking around the room with his eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to." Karin spit out. "I bottle my feelings up. When my anger grows too much…well actually I don't know how it works." She turned to Urahara hoping he would explain.

Urahara happily obliged. "Well you see, the crystals I gave her are tied to her emotions. Because she's so much like her brother, by holding in her emotions, the crystal's colour tell those of us who know what they mean, what she is feeling at that time.. I got the idea from a 1960s mood ring from America. Here, take this colour guide. If they turns crimson or black, watch out! Get her to a place where she can't hurt anybody and run. She blows her surrounding up usually." He handed them both a small, but colourful peice of paper.

Toshiro looked at Karin, who waas still laughing, her crystal were now a indigo colour. He glanced back down at the sheet.'Indigo worried'. He turned back to Karin. "Don't worry Karin we will find your brother no matter what OK. I promise I won't rest until we find them both." He turned and embraced her.

Karin had stopped laughing and welcomed the hug. Without being noticed Urahara slipped out back into the hall. "Toshiro, thank you but you need your rest. I'm going to help you find them. Don't try to stop me cause I really don't want to blow you up." She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Her crystals began to change colour again but she floated them back into her little pouch and placed them in her pocket.

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell you not to look for him, but I am going to warn you that the arrancars are very dangerous and I want you to stay by my side when we do decide to go to their homestead. Promise me that you will at least do that. PLEASE!" Toshiro glanced down at the floor as he begged.

"Aww, Toshiro I promise. Anyways I never want to leave your side again. I know you have to leave eventually but I want to keep you near me until then. At least I can protect you that way." She giggled slightly and then punched him and ran out of the room laughing. Toshiro ran trying to catch her yelling playful little sarcasims.

A/N- So what did you think of that. I hope you liked it because I love writing it for you. Thank you for all you readers that reviewed. I enjoy reading them and I do take them into consideration. I really don't have any clue what I'm planning for the next chapter so if you have any ideas let me know. Again my appoligies to the readers of "Just needed to tell you I cared" I just have no imagination for that one right now. Sorry. I'm sorry there hasn't been any smut yet its just I need all this for the plot before they fully get together. I will be slowing down so I am sorry but I need to study and right now I have a really bad case of writers block. It seems my imagination went on vacation. Hope it comes back soon. Until then please R&R


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry to all my readers but this fic will be on pause for a while do to technical and imaginative difficulties. I only have one brain and right now it is focused on Yu Yu Hakusho and I have great flow going on. I greatly apologize again. I promise this will get finished. Please don't hate me. I will finish I promise I just don't know when.

Amanda HieiXKurama


	9. Chapter 9

THIS ACCOUNT IS NO LONGER IN USE PLEASE REFER TO HLFDEMONLVR7703 FOR FURTHER STORIES BY THIS AUTHOR, AND THE REST OF THESE STORIES.


End file.
